The Mansion incident
by ankofan19
Summary: What if Billy went to the mansion with Rebecca? PLEASE R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Rebecca and Billy had just gotten out of the Water Treatment Plant. The Mother Leech had almost killed them, but somehow they had made it out and had time to get to a distance that would be safe from the facility's explosion. **

"**That must be the mansion that Enrico was talking about." Rebecca said. "Well I guess it's time to say goodbye." With that said Rebecca turned around and started walking away from Billy.**

"**Wait Rebecca, it's probably just like the training facility. It's too dangerous to go by yourself. I'm going with you." **

"**But Billy you're a wanted felon. If the S.T.A.R.S. sees you they'll arrest you and you'll be put to death!"**

"**I don't care, my life is shit anyway. I need to make sure that you are okay. I just have to." Billy said.**

"**Thank you Billy. If we meet up with the other S.T.A.R.S I'll convince them to give you a chance." With all of that said Rebecca and Billy started to walk down the hill that would lead them to the Spencer Estate. **

**The whole way neither said a word to the other. They were mentally preparing themselves for what they thought they might see. What they wanted to see, and what they thought they might see were two completely different things. **

**As they got close Rebecca noticed that here were a few bodies of zombie dogs. What Rebecca saw next scared her; it was the body of Joseph Frost. His body was torn to shreds by the zombie dogs. Rebecca was praying that she was not the last S.T.A.R.S member alive.**

"**Rebecca….. Are you okay?" Billy asked the concern for her clear in his voice. Rebecca didn't respond she just kept walking toward the mansion that could easily be the death of them.**

**When Rebecca and Billy got inside they could tell just by looking that someone was in the main hall recently. Both prayed that it was the S.T.A.R.S and not some inhuman experiment that Umbrella created.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jill Valentine swore she heard the door to the main hall open and close, but when she went to check there was no one there. She was hoping that it was Chris; he had gone missing and the Alpha team was currently trying to find him. Except it seemed like he had vanished without a trace. Man this sucked ass; Joseph got mauled to death by undead dogs, Chris is missing, and I'm stuck in this crazy house! Jill thought to herself. "I'd better keep looking for Chris." Jill said to herself as she walked back the way she came; the west wing that lead to the dining room.**

**Chris Redfield was trying to find his way back to the other Alpha team members; he was scouting ahead when he encountered a zombie. He thought he had killed it, but it had gotten back up and bumped into the open door he had come through. The door closed and wouldn't open again. So now he was separated from the others and low on ammo. He couldn't help but wonder if the others were okay.**

"**What's this?" Jill asked herself as she picked up an object. After seeing it for a second she realized that it was an arrow. She had to kill a few zombies for it; just a few quick shots to the head and they went down. So she hoped it was useful. As she made her way back to the main hall she heard a couple of gun shots, but they weren't repeated, so she shrugged it off and kept on walking. Jill desperately wanted to find Chris, meet up with the others, and get out of this nightmare she was now ensnared in. One thing caught her attention; there was a door at the top of the first set of stairs disguised as a painting. When she opened it she stepped into a creepy graveyard. She walked through it and came to a wall with a spot to put something in it. Within a few seconds she took apart the arrow and put the head in the spot. To her surprise it worked and the wall rose!**

"**Billy to progress through this mansion we need a lot of keys, so I think it'll be good to split up and search for them. We have our radios so if we get into trouble or find something we can contact each other." Rebecca said. "You go that way and I'll go this way." **

**Billy was hoping that he would see Rebecca again when he stepped into the main hall; planning on checking up stairs when he came face to face with a brown haired woman wearing a beret with the S.T.A.R.S insignia on it! **

"**Who are you?" Jill asked the man standing in front of her. "I'm not going to ask you again!"**

"**I'm Billy Coen. You're with S.T.A.R.S. right? I was just with Rebecca…."**

"**Rebecca from Bravo team? Jill cut off. **

"**Yeah we just came from another Umbrella facility. We split up to find keys. Mind if I travel with you?" Billy asked.**

"**Not at all, it's good to have someone watch your back." Jill replied. Unknown to Billy Jill didn't trust him and was going to keep a close eye on him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost all the doors were locked; there was no where for Rebecca to go! She was getting frustrated; she had noticed that most of the locked doors had a sword engraved above the lock. "Guess I'll have to find a certain key to get anywhere; just like the training facility." Rebecca sighed. **

**She was in the main hall; she was hoping Billy might have found the sword key, she thought about contacting him, but decided against it. With no where to go Rebecca aimlessly went through a double-door on the second floor. The door locked with the sword key was wide open! She cautiously walked through; gun in hand ready for anything.**

**But all she saw were the corpses of some zombies just recently killed. She was already turning back when, "Rebecca, it's Billy. I'm with one of your teammates from Alpha team. She has a key with a sword engraved on it! Meet up with us in the main hall. Over."**

**Rebecca did as she was told and went to the main hall; Billy and Jill were already there. "Jill! Where are the others?!?"**

"**Calm down Rebecca. I don't know where everybody else is, but they can't have gone far." Jill calmly stated. "I think that we should all stick together for now. How about seeing what other doors this key unlocks. **

**Rebecca and Billy pushed the newly unlocked door open and blasting the single zombie inside. When the trio walked in, they were immediately disgusted; it was a kitchen with rotten food and blood everywhere. The smell was making them nauseous.**

"**Hey there's an elevator over here!" Billy called out. "Except there doesn't seem to be any power. It's useless." Billy said, the disappoint clear in his voice. They left the room as quickly as they had come.**

**Chris was exhausted; he was on a balcony and blew a dog whistle. How stupid could he have been? It was a mistake that had nearly cost him his life! If it wasn't for Wesker and Barry he'd be dead right now! They had come through the door just in time to see the two vicious dogs lunge at Chris! They two male S.T.A.R.S members had killed the dogs in mid-air; the bullet from their guns ripping the rotten flesh off the mutant dog faces.**

**The only thing good that had come from this was the fact that Chris now had an imitation of some kind of key. He didn't know what it was for, but he had a feeling it would be useful. The three men walked together in silence.**

**Having unlocked all the sword key doors they could get to, the three split up; Jill taking the west wing on the first floor, Billy taking the East wing on the second floor, and Rebecca taking the east wing on the first floor.**

**Jill was approaching the door she had found the arrow head; she remembered another door but for some reason had not gone through it. When she opened the door she bumped right into Chris and fell backwards onto her ass. He quickly helped her up, and had shown her what he found; the armor key.**

"**Chris we were looking for that key! I'm so glad you found it!" Jill practically screamed.**

"**We?" Chris asked with a confused look on his face. **

"**Rebecca, me and Billy; someone who Rebecca found were looking for that key. I had already gotten the sword key, and unlocked all the doors I came across that had a sword engraved above the lock."**

"**Do you know where Rebecca, and …….Billy are?" Chris asked.**

"**They should be in the East wing. Let's go meet up with them. They'll be happy at what you found. Come on let's go!" Jill said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebecca was walking through a hallway that was elegantly decorated. But she didn't like the windows; she was terrified that something might jump through at her. Like the zombie dogs did on the train; when they had killed Edward! "Come on stop acting like a coward." Rebecca muttered to herself. **

**She was thinking that something would come through the windows and attack her, but nothing did. In the room she had stepped in there were two doors she could see; one to her right, it was old and rusty, and one diagonally to her left. She first tried the rusty door to her right; it was locked. "What the Hell are all the doors in this mansion locked?! This is even worse than the training facility!" Rebecca yelled out of frustration. **

**Billy heard Rebecca's yell; so he called her with the radio. "Rebecca is everything ok? I can hear you from the second floor." **

"**Yeah, sorry if I worried you. I'm ok, just a little frustrated that's all." Rebecca replied. **

"**Well I'm still on the second floor; do you want me to come to you?" Billy asked.**

"**No, I'm okay." Rebecca said back. Rebecca then tried the next door, it was unlocked. She opened it and was disappointed; it was just a bathroom. There was nothing in it. She left now felling a bit depressed. **

**She then walked around the corner, and saw two more doors. She opened the closest one. Inside it was just a small square room; the only thing it had was another door. It made Rebecca wonder why they even bothered having the door she came through.**

**When she entered she was surprised; it looked like a lounge for employees. They only thing that looked like it didn't belong was the shotgun hanging on the wall. "It's my lucky day." She reached for it and took it; it was loaded. "This is definitely my lucky day." **

**When she went through the door the ceiling started to come down! Rebecca tried to go through both doors, but they were locked. She immediately grabbed for her radio and called Billy. "Billy help! I'm stuck in a room and the ceiling is coming down! Help!" **

"**I'm coming, hold on." Billy said back through the radio. He knew he had to hurry, or Rebecca wasn't going to make it! "Billy hurry please! I don't have much time left!" Billy was worried that he wasn't going to make it in time.**

"**BILLY!" Rebecca screamed through the static of the radio. **

**Billy was rounding the corner where Rebecca was; he feared he was too late. When he got to the other side he saw Rebecca, sitting on the ground with Jill and Chris standing next to her. "Rebecca what happened?" Chris asked.**

"**I activated a trap when I took the shotgun." Rebecca told Chris.**

"**Rebecca, thank god you're okay." Everyone looked over to see who the speaker was; it was Billy. "Thank you for saving her." Billy said to Chris and Jill. **

"**So you must be Billy." Chris stated. "I have the armor key; so once Rebecca catches her breath we'll travel as a group. Do you have a gun?" **

"**No I don't have a gun." Billy said; his voice full of sarcasm. This angered Chris.**

"**Talk to me like that again and I'll kick your ass!" Chris spat.**

"**Hey stop the fighting or I'll kick both your asses." Jill said; and to Billy's surprise Chris did. Billy had to wonder: just how tough was Jill?**

"**I'm okay now, we can go." Rebecca said; getting up quickly, feeling embarrassed about being saved." **


	5. Chapter 5

**The group of four headed the way Billy had come; Jill remembered that there were a few doors they could unlock up that way. The When they got up the East stairs they unlocked a door down the hall. When the four entered there were two doors; one to the left and one to the right. **

"**Billy and Rebecca you take the right door, Jill and I will take the left." Chris said. Everyone did what they were told. The door Chris and Jill were to go through was locked. But Jill easily picked the lock. "I'm glad we have you here, without you we wouldn't be able to get through quite a bit of doors." Chris complimented. **

**Chris's compliment made Jill blush. Since Jill didn't know what to say she just smiled. When the two entered the room they saw nothing of interest; just a fish tank, and some bees on a wall, and fishing hooks and lures. "Hey Chris look at this." Jill said pointing to a button. Chris pressed it; nothing happened. **

"**It doesn't do anything." Chris said. As Chris was walking out Jill told him to wait. "Chris it looks like we have to have all the groups together to make the button work." Jill said. "Put the lone fishing hook with that lure, and switch it with the bee thing." Chris did as Jill told him to. **

**When they pushed the button a piece of wall moved; and the bee came alive! It flew at Jill, but before it could reach her Chris had already shot it. "Wow. Good shot." Jill complimented. Now it was Chris's turn to blush.**

**Jill reached into the spot where the wall had moved and had a crest in her hand. "What do you thinks it for?" Jill asked. "I have no idea." Chris replied. Out of nowhere Rebecca and Billy charged into the room with guns drawn. **

"**What was the shooting?!" Rebecca asked, her gun still drawn. **

"**A huge bee." Chris said and showed her how big it was with her hands. "Oh we found this crest. What did you find?" Chris asked.**

"**We found two more radios!" Billy blurted out, before Rebecca could say anything. "At least we can all keep in touch now."**

**Everyone continued on to the next armor key door. When they entered they saw knight statues everywhere. But four statues stood out from the rest; they weren't against the wall. Billy pushed one towards the wall. Chris pushed another and two went back to the wall. When Billy pushed the last one the first one he pushed came out. This continued for a while, until Jill and Rebecca figured it out. With the directions of the girls Billy and Chris were able to get the right combination.**

**Jill pressed a button in the middle; and across the room some rusted bars lifted and revealed a rectangular box. Jill tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. So she handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca noticed it was another puzzle and had it figured out in a little over a minute. When she opened it there was a mask inside. "That goes in the graveyard. There are four slots for masks. **

"**I'll go put it in its spot. You guys go to the next door. Call me if you find anything." Billy said. "It shouldn't take long. Just one question. Where is the graveyard?" **

"**It's in the main hall; right up the stairs in the middle you'll see a painting like thing with a bar on it. That's it." Jill told him.**

"**Okay I'll be back in a minute." Billy said as he walked out the door.**

**When the three opened the next door in the same hallway they were shocked; in front of them was a much wounded Richard!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Richard are you okay? What happened?" Rebecca asked as she ran up to him. "Stop moving so I can check you for more injuries." As she scanned over his body she noticed that there were no wounds; beside the huge gouge in his right arm.

"Richard what happened?" Rebecca asked again, but he was too shocked to speak. Rebecca took a closer look at the gouge on his arm and noticed two small parallel holes; and there was discoloring all around the wound.

"I think he was bit by a snake, but it would have to be a really BIG snake to make a bite this big. We need an antidote or he'll die." Rebecca told the others.

"I'll go search around the mansion. I'll be as quick as I can." Jill said.

"I'll go with you," Said Chris. Both Alpha team members jogged out into the hallway. Jill and Chris emerged into the main hall; Jill picked a random door to go through that they hadn't before. Chris tried to open it; but it was locked form the other side.

"Chris kick the door down." Jill ordered. After a few kicks that probably could be heard from across the mansion the door opened. When the door was off its hinges they stepped forward. Chris realized that he'd been in here before; it was where he had killed the dogs and used the dog whistle.

As they stepped forward 10 dogs lunged at them! Jill quickly rolled out of the way, but Chris got slammed into the wall! Chris thought he would be ripped apart by the killer dogs; but 5, 6, no 8 shots broke the silence and 3 dogs fell….dead. Chris decided to repay the favor by using his superior marksmanship to dispatch the rest of the dogs. The shots fired were ear-shattering, but the dogs were dead.

The dogs' blood was everywhere; it was even all over the railing that they had jumped from! "Chris lets go Richard needs an antidote." Jill said; already making her way to the door on the other side of the balcony.

When Jill walked through the door way she was overpowered by the stench of decay and rotten flesh; before she could react she was in the grasp of a zombie. It inched its mouth closer to her throat; only to be thrown off and kicked into the wall. Jill was about to raise her gun when Chris fired from behind. 3 rounds pierced the zombie's forehead leaving the wall splattered with blood.

"Let's check down here." Chris said as he walked cautiously to the stairs. When they were at the bottom of the stairs they entered the first door they saw; it had all sorts of bottles on a shelf. "These all look like different types of medicines." Chris said; pointing out the obvious. Jill grabbed the bottle for snake venom and Chris and Jill ran back as fast as their legs would carry them.

When Chris and Jill got back to Richard Rebecca was performing CPR while Billy watched. As soon as Rebecca got Richard breathing again Jill handed over the anti-venom to Rebecca along with a syringe. "He should be ok now, he just needs to rest."

"Chris would you mind coming with me to check what's behind this door?" Billy asked. He was a little unsure of what Chris's answer would be because of the tension between them.

"What's the matter afraid to go by yourself?" Chris taunted.

"Chris knock it off please, whatever got Richard could be behind that door. It's unsafe for someone to go in without backup. So just go with him ok?"

"Ok I'll go with you Billy. Just don't get in my way." Chris said; with annoyance in his voice. As the two stepped through the door they found and old attic door that looked very weak. Billy gave it a weak tackle and the door shattered into bits and pieces.

"Do you really think that they'll be okay?" Rebecca asked Jill. "I mean Chris and Billy really don't seem to be a good team."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Chris may be hostile towards Billy, but he wouldn't let anything happen" Just then Jill was cut off by a huge wave of gun fire! "What could take that many shots?" Jill asked. It was clear that she was very worried about Chris, and Rebecca was deeply concerned for Billy's safety as well. Just as Jill was about to open the door to go help them Chris and Billy walked through the door, sweating and holding their sides.

"What happened to you guys?" Rebecca asked.

"There was a giant snake… I mean this snake was huge! It was so fast we could barely keep up with it. It beat us up pretty bad." Billy replied.

"Okay let me take a look at both of you." Rebecca said stepping forward to examine them. "I'm going to check the east wing for more ways to advance through this mansion; I'll contact you if I find anything." Jill told Rebecca.

"Wait Jill you can't go alone, I'm coming too." Chris was about to speak again when Jill cut him off. "Chris I'll be fine and besides Rebecca needs to take a look at you. I'll be back in a little bit." Jill gave Chris a hug and walked out; leaving Chris to worry about her.

Rebecca just sighed: she had to look after 3 people. She had to make sure Richard stayed alive, while examining Chris and Billy. Hey at least I have something to take my mind off the creatures. I just hope that Chris and Billy don't have any serious injuries. Rebecca thought as she started examining Billy and then Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

Jill was turning the door knob when she noticed that it was very loose and seemed like it might break. But she shook it off and decided to go through anyway. When she was out in the hallway she quickly dispatched a virus carrier and looked around; thinking where to go. She noticed a door in the corner right before a turn in the hallway. She thought it would be a good place to start.

Rebecca was examining Billy and couldn't see any serious injuries. There weren't any serious injuries on Chris either. "Thank god you two are okay." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Let's go find Jill!" Chris said while jumping up and running to the door. "I'm sure she could use our help.

"Wait Chris, Jill can take care of herself. We should look around in other areas. If we split up we can cover more ground." Rebecca suggested.

"I agree with Rebecca, and Chris there's nothing to worry about Jill is the toughest person I know. She'll be fine. I know she will." Billy said backing up Rebecca.

"Okay I guess you're right. I'll try not to worry." Chris said trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

Jill was scared; there were huge crows everywhere. She was scared that they would attack her. But she mustered up the courage and advanced forward. She noticed there were strange pictures on the walls with buttons under them. She was about to push one when she thought it through and realized it could be another trap. So she started to look around to what the buttons were for when she noticed a picture of girl with3 different types of jewelry each a different color. She studied all the pictures for a few minutes and figured it out. She pushed the buttons trying to get the pictures of the jewelry to match the other picture. It took a minute or two of experimenting to get the pictures to match up. She then pushed the button under the big picture sure that it would make the crows attack her; but instead the wall the picture was on lifted up!

Jill was now in the graveyard, and noticed there was a death mask by her feet! Jill felt very happy and proud of herself. She just had to tell the others!

"Guys guess what I found! It's another death mask. I'm going to put it where it goes." Jill exclaimed happily through the radio.

"That's great Jill. Where did you find it?" Billy asked

"In the graveyard in that little gate, I solved a puzzle and a wall moved and it lead there." Jill replied. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"Well we're all about to split up to cover more ground so just look around somewhere. Is that okay with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll look around the west wing of the first floor." Jill answered.

Chris was going to look back where they fought the snake. And almost shit his pants when he got in the attic; the snakes body was gone. "WE have a serious problem! The snake's body is gone!" Chris screamed through the radio. Rebecca just told him to stay calm and if he saw it to run, but unless he encountered a problem to keep searching.

He was about to leave when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He was surprised that he and Billy hadn't noticed it before; it was another death mask! "I got a death mask. It was in the attic. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. There is only one death mask left right?" Chris said through the radio.

"Good job Chris. And yeah there is only one death mask left." Jill answered back through the radio.

"Hey I can see the last death mask, but there is this giant plant in the way and it keeps attacking me every time I get close! I need help." Rebecca called.

"Where are you Rebecca!?" Billy yelled

"I'm passed the room where Jill and Chris got the anti-venom, all the way down the hall and through a door."

"Don't worry Rebecca. I know how to get there. I'll be there in a sec okay?" Jill reassured her.

When Jill reached the door Rebecca was talking about she had no idea where to go. "Where do I go now Rebecca? I just came through the door you told me about?" Jill asked. When Rebecca told Jill where to go she rushed in as fast as possible and saw Rebecca huddled in a corner using her gun to hit away the plant's tentacles!

"What the hell is that?!" Jill yelled.

Jill's yell could be heard by Billy and Chris, and not long after her yell was Jill's scream of pure terror as she was being attacked.

"Jill what's wrong? Jill? Jill what's going on? Are you and Rebecca okay? Jill? JILL?" Chris's frantic screams could be heard through the radio, but Jill and Rebecca couldn't respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Billy ran into each other as they were trying to find their way to where Rebecca and Jill are. "Chris I don't know how to get there!" Billy said in panic.

"Don't worry I know, follow me." Chris reassured Billy. "Jill, Rebecca, what's going on? Are you two okay? Please respond!"

When they got to where the girls were they saw Jill and Rebecca aggressively swatting at the plant's huge tentacles. They didn't even notice that Billy and Chris standing there; they were just focusing on defending themselves from it.

"Chris grab the girls, I'll get the death mask." Billy's voice made Rebecca and Jill look up from swatting the tentacles and noticed the guys standing in the door way! Chris lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Jill and Rebecca and pulled them to safety. Billy quickly snatched the death mask from the wall and ran towards the door, but just before he was out of the plant's reach a tentacle grabbed him by his ankle and started dragging him into the center of the tentacles!

"Billy NO!" Rebecca screamed, Salty tears streaming down her face. She attempted to grab Billy's hand but he was dragged too fast.

Jill quickly looked around the room; looking for something to throw to Billy so they could pull him out. She saw a garden hose and immediately grabbed and tossed it to Billy. "Billy catch, we'll pull you out don't worry."

The combined strength of Chris, Jill, and Rebecca was just barely enough to get Billy to safety. And to everybody's surprise Billy managed to hold on to the death mask through the whole thing!

As the group was walking through the hall they had came Zombies crashed into the window; shattering it into millions of pieces. The zombies grabbed all four of them and attempted to pull them, through the window!

Jill fought back; she stuck the barrel of her Beretta into the creature's mouth and fired a single round. The zombie fell back dead.

Jill went to help her friends when she saw that Billy and Chris had already been yanked out the window; and if she didn't do something fast then the same would happen to Rebecca. As Jill raised her gun she realized her gun was out of bullets and she needed to reload!

Out of nowhere 3 rounds were fired into the zombie and it let go falling back out of the window; the two girls turned to their right and saw Richard standing no more than five feet away!

"Chris!" Jill screamed out the window and saw that they were being chased by 3 zombies and 4 dogs!

"Here take this!" Billy threw the death mask through the window and into Jill's arms. "Don't worry about us we'll meet you in the main hall!"

"I guess we don't have a choice than to listen do we?" Richard asked. "Come on let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Jill, Rebecca, and Richard were in the main hall waiting for Chris and Billy; they had been waiting for five minutes and then that's when they started to worry. "Come on Chris you can't die on me." Jill said; she was now on the brink of crying. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I can't sit around and hope that Chris survives. I'm going to look for him. I'll bring Billy back too don't worry." Jill told Rebecca. "You and Richard use the final death mask. I'll be back shortly. IF I'm not back in ten minutes continue on without me."

Jill jogged over to the heavy doors of the mansion and cautiously ventured outside. "Chris, Billy, where are you?" Jill was about to try calling them on the radio when they ran right by her and toward the mansion. Jill just followed. When they all were back to safety Chris, Jill, and Billy just went to meet up with Rebecca in silence.

When the trio opened the door to the graveyard they saw this weird zombie chasing Rebecca, and in the background was a dead Richard! Rebecca turned around and started firing, but the zombie seemed unfazed and tackled Rebecca into a tombstone; knocking her unconscious!

Jill tried to hit the monster in the head, but missed and hit its neck; causing its throat to become a fountain squirting blood, but the creature hardly noticed. Chris took aim, and fired one round right into the creature's left eye; dropping it in a pool of nasty blood.

"Rebecca are you alright. Rebecca wake up." Billy said while shaking her. When she finally came around they made sure she was alright and were about to leave when they realized they forgot to check if Richard was alive!

"Yeah he's dead." Rebecca said; the sadness clear in her voice, but she shook it off and started moving.

"We got this crest, but I have no idea where it goes." Rebecca told her team. "Wait there's a gate in the main hall that has a hole shaped like this!" She screamed excitedly.

When they got to it they found out to their disappointment it had two holes.

"Let's just break the gate down." Billy said. But the gate wouldn't even budge as he tackled it, and kicked it. "Chris give me a hand!" Billy ordered.

Chris was about to yell at him for giving him an order, but decided against it and started kicking the gate. Soon the girls pitched in and after ten minutes of the four of them kicking it the gate finally broke and fell of its hinges.

The four of them were exhausted, but needed to keep moving. As they moved down through the passage they had to go down stairs, walk over non sturdy planks and climb down a ladder. Once they were all down the sound of chains was heard and left all of them puzzled. Lisa Trevor walked through some doors and approached them.

They all raised their guns when a powerful blast hit Lisa Trevor in the face; knocking her backwards! Standing at the foot of the ladder was Barry!

"Barry, you're alive" Jill and Chris exclaimed at the same time. Then Chris and Jill realized they needed to kill this thing and raised their guns at it. The bullets had almost no effect whatsoever; it swung at Jill but she rolled out of the way and Behind Lisa to safety.

Barry however wasn't as lucky; he tried to move but was hit in the face and was sent flying off the side to his death!

Chris; who was sent into a fury of anger rushed Lisa Trevor and pushed her off the side, but went over with her! Just in time Jill reached down and caught Chris's hand. Rebecca and Billy rushed over to help and together they pulled Chris to safety.

"Let's keep moving." Chris said; he was embarrassed and was trying to hide it so he just started moving toward the door Lisa came from. The group went t down the elevator and saw they needed two round crests; a silver wolf crest and a golden eagle crest.

"What the hell!" Chris yelled in frustration "Now we have to look for more damn items. Enough is enough I've had it with these goddamn items in this goddamn mansion!"

The group got back to the mansion and split up to cover more ground. They went in groups; Chris and Jill, and Rebecca and Billy.

Rebecca and Billy went back to the west wing and for some reason wandered into the kitchen. "Hey there's a door." Rebecca said. She pulled out her gun and shot the door open. The two eventually ended up in a dark passage way with a hole in the ceiling; they smiled at what they found; the golden eagle crest.

Chris and Jill were lying on the floor; they were exhausted from fighting the huge snake. They were so happy, probably the happiest they've been in a long time because they found the silver wolf crest. They were almost home free; or at least they thought so.

The two groups met up at the fountain where the crests were needed to continue. When the crests were placed in their slots the fountain started moving and it revealed another elevator; but this one looked like it could only hold one person at a time; Billy went first, then Jill, Chris and Rebecca last. What they saw amazed them; they were in a high –tech umbrella lab facility. The group felt like it would be a piece of cake to get out of here; they couldn't have been more wrong.


	10. Final chapter

Mansion Incident ch.10

"I can't believe that we're finally almost out of here! I can't wait to get out of here and expose Umbrella. Then I'm going to visit my sister!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"Chris we're not out of here yet, remember while we're in this place we have to be on constant look-out." Rebecca warned.

The group entered a small, square room; filled with a chest, a typewriter and not much more. The place had a foul smell; the whole mansion had a foul smell, but it was stronger than normal here. The scent of rotten flesh and decay was easily noticeable in the air. Jill opened the chest, but found nothing inside. So the group continued on through the door (opposite the one they came in).

Billy was the first to step through, a wave of rotten flesh washed over him, he thought he was going to be sick from the smell. There were at least 2 dozen zombies! Just when he was about to fire Jill stopped him.

"Billy wait! I can smell a lot of gas in the air if you shoot we'll all be killed in an explosion." Jill frantically screamed. Hoping he would listen to her whole explanation without firing. Fortunately for them Billy did listen, he lowered his gun, and asked how they could get through without guns.

No one had time to answer his question because the 2 dozen zombies finally noticed their presence and came rushing towards them! The group had no time to react! No one had time to think, so everyone went in different directions; Jill ran forward and hopped a railing and landed on stairs, Billy and Rebecca crawled through the crowd to the other side and ended up at a big metal door, Chris ran back through the door they came and shut it.

The door Rebecca and Billy ended up at was electronically locked! There was nowhere for them to go!

Jill ran through door at the bottom of the stairs, and encountered a few zombies. (Which she quickly disposed of with a few swift kicks to head.) Jill heard Rebecca and Billy's cries and knew she had to hurry and find a way to unlock the door. "Don't worry guys I'll get the door unlocked just hold on!" Jill screamed as she ran to something she could use to help them.

Chris was throwing his whole body against the door to try and keep the zombies out, he was having very little luck. He wasn't strong enough to hold them back by himself, soon the zombies would break in and he would be killed.

Billy and Rebecca were desperately trying to hold back the zombies by punching and kicking, but they were just getting tired and were just BARELY keeping the zombies at bay. Just when they thought they were dead they heard the doors lock release! Quickly Rebecca and Billy scrambled through the door (almost falling over each other) and slammed the door behind them. "Oh thank god!!!" Billy screamed.

Rebecca had tears in her eyes, she was just so happy. She threw herself into Billy's arms and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. They could hear the zombies at the door, knowing they would eventually get in; they sat there and waited for what would come next.

Jill was at a computer and was glad she went into the wrong room first and found the code to unlock the doors. The code was Ada. She unlocked the doors and hoped she wasn't too late.

"Rebecca, Billy, Chris come in. Are you all okay?" Jill's voice came through the radio. Rebecca answered back and Jill felt overjoyed. But then she was worried about Chris! "Chris are you okay?! What's going on? Chris answer me!" Jill yelled into the radio.

Chris could hear Jill calling to him through the radio, but was far too busy trying to keep the door closed to answer. The zombie now had the door half way open, and if Chris couldn't get it closed he was a goner.

Jill was being followed by some mysterious creatures that climbed on the ceiling, but she was almost where she thought IT would be. It was the gas tank; she wanted to shut off the gas, so they would be able to have a fair chance of getting out of here. When she finally found it she realized that she would have a hard time trying to shut off the gas without being killed by the creatures following her.

Rebecca and Billy explored what was in the room; actually more like paced around the room. For two reasons; they were extremely worried about Chris, and they knew it was only a matter of time before the zombies got in. Billy was desperately praying for some miracle that they would be able to use guns; they didn't have much ammo but it was certainly better than using fists.

"Just then Jill's voice shot through the radio, "Guys the gas is off wait just a few minutes and we can use our guns!" Billy and Rebecca jumped for joy. They knew that the door would hold up for well over a few minutes. Once it was safe they'd open the door and start firing away and kick some zombie ass.

The few minutes was up and Chris had managed to last long enough. He let go of the door and rushed to the side of the small room, took aim, and fired away. The zombies fell in lifeless heaps on the floor. Chris was now completely out of ammo, but felt confident there wasn't much more danger in here. There couldn't be. Right? Chris asked him self. He hoped his instinct that they were safe for now was right.

Rebecca and Billy just depleted all their ammo and were going out into the hall when they saw Chris. "Chris you're okay!" Rebecca screamed. Billy just gave Chris a look saying he was glad he was okay.

Jill fired her reaming shots into the relentless creatures following her. She had come so close to dieing from them; she was picked up off the ground and held in the air. The damn thing almost chopped her frickin head off! Somehow she managed to fight out of its grasp, and ran until she could use her gun to dispatch them. She was heading back to help the others, when she almost ran into Chris around a corner!

"Chris you're alive!" Jill had tears of happiness welling up in here eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe Jill, but we've got to get out of here." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around her.

The four of them got into the elevator and went down. They were inside a lab, and from somewhere in the room they could here typing. All of them were confused, and ran to the sound and came face to face with Albert Wesker!

Wesker pulled a gun on them and made them get on the ground. He told them they were about to witness the ultimate creation

The ultimate creation was in a gigantic test tube and had a huge claw for his right hand. The thing must've been 7 to 8 feet tall! It was massive! It suddenly broke out and impaled Wesker and threw him into a corner. He was dead. (Nobody saw this coming) the creature, the Tyrant ran at them. They barely had time to react before where they were standing was crushed from its massive strength!

"Everybody back up the elevator" Chris screamed, but everyone was already making their way to the elevator anyway. Once everyone was inside the elevator they hit the "up" button and waited for what seemed forever, but was actually a few seconds for the elevator to move.

"Where do we go?" Rebecca asked. "There isn't a safe place in here, or a way out."

"Yes there is, where we came in there was a big locked door. It had a special lock of some sort." Billy said.

Jill was already running. "This way I got a key off Wesker, let's hope to god that it works." When they got to the door they found out it was indeed the right key, but when they opened the door they needed to fix the elevator!

"Not now! That thing is right behind us!" Chris screamed in frustration. But he noticed that Jill had gotten to work at hotwiring the elevator. When she got the elevator going Chris was thinking is there anything she can't do. And she looks hot doing.

Once on the roof they were able to signal Brad with their radios; the signal finally was able to go through. Brad was hovering over the roof in a matter of minutes, but not quite fast enough; Tyrant had made its entrance. And through the roof! Brad couldn't land with that thing.

Brad dropped a latter and told them to go up one at a time. Chris went up first while Tyrant was distracted by Rebecca and Billy. The process of distracting him while someone climbs the rope ladder into the helicopter went on for over 10 minutes. It was very difficult to do this and everyone was tired! Rebecca had gone up a minute ago, and now Jill was distracting Tyrant so Billy could get up. Jill was dodging and ducking Tyrant's swipes, but she was tired out. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Everyone in the helicopter was firing rounds at Tyrant (with the ammo from the helicopter)

Jill signaled for them to stop so he would only notice her, and she could slip past him to the helicopter. It took another two minutes before she was able to do so. But she did it. The helicopter flew away as she was halfway up the ladder. She made it into the helicopter and immediately laid down from exhaustion.

Everyone was safe, and after getting good nights sleep was going to expose Umbrella for what they had done. It seemed everyone was going to sleep at the same house; not wanting to be separated from each other.


	11. epilogue

No one believed their story and they were all labeled as drug addicts. No matter what they said no one believed them. They were too afraid to believe it was true. But in their hearts they knew it was.

The S.T.A.R.S even though now suspended did manage to get Billy cleared of all charges. Now the true battle against Umbrella is just starting.


End file.
